1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery having an improved gasket and terminal structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that can be recharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for small portable electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder and a large-capacity battery may be used as a power supply for driving a motor such as a hybrid or electric car or a large-capacity power storage device.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte solution having high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured of a large-capacity battery module in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected to each other in series so as to be used to motors for devices requiring large power, for example, an electric car, a hybrid car, or the like.
The rechargeable battery may be configured to have a cylindrical shape, a square shape, or the like.
However, in some circumstances, the electrolyte solution in a case of the rechargeable battery infiltrates between an electrode terminal and a cap plate, thereby causing an electrical short between the electrode terminal and the cap plate.
In addition, the electrolyte solution in the case of the rechargeable battery may leak outside of the case.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.